Welcome back!
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Karena kemanapun kau akan pergi, aku akan selalu disini menunggumu. Menjadi rumahmu, tempat dimana kau akan datang dan kembali pulang/ Kaisoo/ Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo / Yaoi, BxB / Bad sumarry!/ DLDR!/ Mind to RnR, please? *ngeluarin jurus puppy eyes*


Welcome back!

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

Other cast : Exo member Ot9 (minus Yixing karena dia sekarang lagi dirumah gua bikin kolak pisang)

Rate : T

Warn : Bal-abal. Typo. Ide berantakan. Plot ga jelas.

.

.

Happy reading minna-san!

.

.

Kyungsoo, Namja mungil berpipi gembul itu kini tengah sibuk didapur, memilah milih bahan untuk ia masak dan hidangkan saat makan malam nanti. Saking sibuk dengan kegiatannya, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang kini tengah berada disebelahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo yang dengan refleks berjengit mundur karena kaget akan kehadiran rekan satu grupnya, Baekhyun.

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadari aku datang." Kata Baekhyun memakan wortel yang tadi Kyungsoo sudah potong menjadi bagian kecil.

"Ini manis. Sepertinya kau akan membuat hidangan spesial malam ini, benarkan?" Tanya Baekhyun menyenggol pundak Kyungsoo.

"Biasa saja. Aku memang selalu memasak yang spesial untuk kalian berdelapan."

"Sayang sekali Yixing sedang tidak disini, ini pasti hari yang membahagiakan untukmu, Yixing juga harusnya merayakannya." Kata Baekhyun bersungut dan duduk di bangku meja makan yang masih dekat dengan tempat Kyungsoo memasak.

"Yixing sedang sibuk diluar sana, bebannya sudah berat untuk aku tambahkan dengan merengek agar pulang ke Korea. Toh tidak akan lama lagi kita semua akan berkumpul, kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan memotong tomat dan memasukkannya kedalam air rebusan yang sudah mendidih.

"Kyung."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan kearah sumber suara. Disana terlihat kepala Junmyeon, sang leader exo memandangnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bisa antarkan aku?"

"Tidak. Suruh Sehun saja. Kau tidak melihat aku sedang memasak."

"Dasar pelit." Setelahnya Junmyeon tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

"Kyung."

"Um." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam saat Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Aku dengar dari Chan, waktunya sekarang ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian pasti sangat senang." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak enak padanya, Baek."

"Ey, ayolah, kau tahu itu kan hanya settingan. Toh perempuan itu juga sudah bertemu denganmu dan menjelaskannya."

"Ini kan bukan hanya menyangkut mereka berdua saja. Aku yakin pasti fans mereka diluar sana sangat banyak, dan pasti berita ini akan mengecewakan mereka."

"Fansmu dan dia tidak kalah banyak, Kyung. Terus kau mau apa? Menyuruhnya melanjutkan itu semua?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan kembali mengaduk rebusan air yang ia sedang masak.

"Mereka, orang-orang yang menginginkan kalian bersatu lagi, pasti sudah menunggu lama untuk hal ini, Kyung. Kau juga kan tahu, bagaimana perasaan mereka saat berita itu muncul, banyak yang berpindah haluan, hilang dan bahkan sampai menyerah untuk berjuang mengharapkan kalian bersama. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kuat, Kyung. Jadi untuk kali ini, jangan kecewakan mereka." Kata Baekhyun panjang lebar. "Setahun ini kau sudah seperti bermusuhan dengan Jongin saat dipanggung."

"Huh, salahkan saja tuh si emas berjalan yang tidak memperbolehkanku dekat dengan si hitam." Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. Sebal saat mengingat leader kesayangan para exo-l itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang paling disayanginya saat mereka berada diatas panggung dulu.

"Badai kan sudah berlalu, Kyung." Baekhyun memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Aku tahu kalian berdua kuat, mereka yang mendukungmu juga bukan orang-orang yang lemah yang gampang putus asa. Aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

"Kita kan bersaudara, Baek. Bukan hanya bersahabat." Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya yang tiba-tiba sudah mengalir di pipinya.

Baekhyun benar, badai sudah berlalu. Semoga kedepannya ia dan dirinya bisa kembali seperti dulu, tertawa bersama, menatap satu sama lain, saling menggenggam tangan tanpa harus ada yang disembunyikan.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu dorm dengan wajah lelah namun senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

"Selamat, bro." Ujar Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin saat sahabat seperjuangannya itu kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Ini melelahkan, akhirnya terlepas." Gumam Jongin.

"Kau hebat, bisa bertahan selama itu." Kata Sehun sembari memakan keripik kentang yang ia genggam.

"Aku mengerti kenapa Baek bisa tertawa lepas sekarang. Ternyata ini membahagiakan."

.

.

"Waktunyaaaaa makaaaaan!" Teriak Minseok dari ruang makan, memanggil ke 8 orang (minus Yixing) anggota grup yang terkenal dengan nama exo itu untuk melakukan makan malam yang memang selalu mereka lakukan bersama.

"Wah, Kyung, ini kelihatan lezat." Ujar Jongdae.

"Ish, cuci tanganmu dulu sana!" Minseok menepuk tangan Jongdae saat ia akan mengambil makanan dari tangannya langsung.

"Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekali, huh?" Junmyeon mencibir disamping Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

Kini pandangan Kyungsoo beralih kedepannya, dimana Jongin berdiri diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Lalu, mereka berdua tersenyum.

.

.

Jongin meletakan handuknya yang baru ia pakai untuk mandi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini ia hanya ingin merebahkan badannya dikasur. Namun ia ingat bahwa sedari tadi ia belum berbicara dengan lelaki mungilnya, Kyungsoo.

Klik.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya saat orang yang seharian berada dibenaknya baru masuk kedalam kamar nya.

Kyungsoo sekarang disana, dihadapannya sedang berdiri, canggung. Atmosfer yang ia rasakan diruangan ini berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Walaupun ia memang terbiasa berdua hanya dengan Jongin, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang berbeda. Suatu hal dimana jantungnya berdegup cepat dan merasakan pipinya mulai merona hebat.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kyungsoo lebih dekat. Dan tanpa izin, ia merengkuh Kyungsoo agar masuk kedalam pelukannya. Hingga Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin, tempat bersandarnya selama ini.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Jongin serak.

Kyungsoo tidak ada niatan untuk menghentikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir. Ia menangis. Bahagia.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mengeratkan pelukannya dan Jongin.

.

.

Karena kemanapun ia pergi, selalu akan ada tempat untuk ia kembali. Aku selalu disini. Menjadi tempat itu. Rumah dimana kau akan selalu datang dan kembali pulang. Dan terimakasih telah berjuang selama ini, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu.

—D.O Kyungsoo—

.

.

Kau tahu aku akan terus berlari mengejar mimpi. Dan kita berdua tahu akan menemukan berbagai macam kesulitan dan rintangan yang berarti karena mimpiku itu. Namun kau juga harus selalu tahu, aku akan selalu datang untuk kembali. Terimakasih karena telah menungguku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu.

—Kim Jongin—

.

.

End

.

.

A/n :

Jadi para kaisoo shipper, mau pada tumpengan dimana?

Sepatah dua patah kata aja dari Shi, selamat kalian sudah melalui masa-masa menegangkan dan berhasil memperjuangkan mereka.

Maaf karena plot cerita ga jelas dan ancur ngalor ngidul kemana-kemana. Dan terimakasih buat yang udh ngeread cerita ini, ngefollow, ngefav, atau ngereview. Shi harap, akan lebih baik kedepannya dan kalian makin betah mantengin dan nunggu cerita2 karyaku.

Akhir kata. Sayonara.

Dear love,

Shirai Hato-chan.


End file.
